


Got your dancing shoes

by StephySketchy



Series: Time after time [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dancer winry, F/M, Fluff, Mechanic Ed, Mutual Pining, Role Reversal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: In Edwards most honest opinion, having a careful client wasn't to much to ask for.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Time after time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639399
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU where Edward & Alphonse are automail mechanics and Winry has the automail leg. No alchemy.

“What did you do now.” He grumbled as the blonde hobbled through the door with a sheepish grin etched on her face.

“Nothing! I swear! It was all Pans fault.”

“I’m completely certain that you are a liar Rockbell. Feet don’t just break for no reason, you were doing a jump and landed it wrong. Admit it.” His golden eyes pierced through her grin and she flinched back with guilt. She made her way over to the examination table, put her shoe bag and handbag on the floor and perched herself on the edge. He rolled across to her on his stool and lifted her leg up to rest it on his knee. Giving it a quick once over he huffed heavily through his nose.

“I need to take it off. You can wait here while I work on it...should only take an hour or so... I need to re-thread the support wires through the ball joint. Take your leggings off and I'll get started.” He grabbed a towel and handed it to her before quickly going to get some needed tools.

“You’re such a charmer...” Winry whispered quietly to herself as she started to pull off her leggings. Having Edward as her mechanic was rather... difficult. When she lost her leg as a child, she had her grandmother as her mechanic so stripping off in front of her was never an issue. However, as Pinako got older, arthritis set in and she couldn’t make any automail in the end. They later ended up moving to the capital where they came across the Elric brothers.

It was a accident that she ended up with Edward as her mechanic. His brother, Alphonse, was meant to give her a check up but he had caught a cold two days before and was at home sick. When she met the elder Elric, he had been in a foul mood about having to look after extra clients but when he found out that Pinako Rockbell was the “old goat" who came in with Winry he delved into a conversation about automail that flew over the young girls head.

Needless to say Edward kept her as his client to spite Alphonse.

Winry had been under Edwards care for five years, and in those five years, it rapidly went from a professional relationship to a strong friendship. She had watched him grow from a short teen into a well sculpted young man which did one to many things to her head. Even when he was covered in oil and cuts, scraped fingers in plasters and hair tied up messily; she still found her self attracted to him.

Her face was pink when she put her leggings on the end of the bed and placed the towel over her hips. She had never been the type of person to be ashamed of her body but when it came to Ed, she always became flustered. Especially when she was wearing Snoopy knickers.

When Ed walked back and hovered over her; he moved the towel up her thigh a bit and ran his fingers gently over the seam of skin that joined the metal. She felt the fine hairs on her body prickle up from his touch.

“Take a bath when you get home, the skin is a bit tight at the join from dancing. Have you been stretching properly?”

“Yeah for the most part. We only had time to do a quick warm up today though...”

“Make it longer next time.” He replied shortly. His fingers moved quickly and unclasped and the catches until it came to the last main one holding the nerves in place. He looked up at her.

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. I hate this part.”

“Quit whining, its worse attaching it and you know it.”

“Gee...thaaaOOOOWWWW!” he dislodged it while she wasn’t paying attention. She slumped back onto the bed dramatically.

Ed laugh at her. “Shut your eyes for a while, you don’t need to get up. You’re my last client for the day.”

“Gear head" she said weakly.

“Dance freak"

\---

“...ust ask?”

“I dunno. Maybe.”

Winry groaned at the sound of voices and shifted on the bed. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Alphonse in his work overalls, leaning against Eds work bench; a concerned look graced his normally cheerful face.

Edwards head snapped towards her.

“You finally awake? Geez, I thought I was gonna have to get Ling for a second and give you the ol prince charming kiss to wake you up.”

Winry shuddered at the thought.

“Not ballsy enough to do it yourself brother?” Alphonse laughed loudly when Edward thumped his arm.

“Hey Al...I didn’t realise i fell asleep. Oh Ed, is it ready?!” she asked as she sat up and stretched. She was always excited to see how he had fixed her automail and tuned it up. He walked over with her fixed limb and started to show her what he did. A cable had snapped and un-threaded it self, which had been the most fiddly bit, and the cushion in the pad of the foot had been replaced for a new gel type rather than foam.

“I put the gel one in because I thought it might make your movements more fluid when landing. Let me know if it doesn’t, I’ll put the foam back in. There was also a bit of grit in the joints of two of your toes. The plating of the shin, I’ve taken some weight off it by reducing the thickness; it shouldn’t effect the strength of it in anyway but just let me know if you get any problems.”

Winry smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His firm broad shoulders. God she had it bad.

“Thanks Ed.”

“Y-you’re welcome. Now then, lets put humpty back together again.” He laughed as she screeched at what he jokingly called her. After a lot of grumbling and name calling, Winry was laid back on the table clenching the edge with a white knuckle grip.

Alphonse stood stretched over her, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her upper thigh while Ed lined everything up and started attaching the smaller cables which held no nerves. When it came to that one he gently patted her hand to get her attention.

“On three?” he looked back down when she nodded in agreement.

“One...three" he re-attached the leg early before she had a chance to tense up completely. Her strangled yell pierced their ears and then suddenly, it was quiet again. Alphonse let go of her and handed her a face wipe, to get rid of the sweat that had formed. She took his with shaky hands and muttered her thanks while Ed moved the towel which had slipped back to cover her up again

“Right, I have to go. Mums waiting. Oh and Ed, just...think about what I said okay?” Alphonse stood by the door. Edward waved his hand at his younger brother.

“Just go Al. I promise I’ll think about it. Say hi to mum for me.”

Winry looked between them curiously, wondering what she missed. Edward had already turned back to her leg and was making the last few adjustments. While he was concentrating, she managed to get a good look at him. He was tense, she could see his shoulders were stiff and his jaw was clenched; a muscle twitched his eyebrow.

She reached over and placed her hand on his forearm.

“How’s your mum doing lately? Granny said when she’s feeling a but better, you guys should come round for dinner.”

Edward looked up at her in surprise. He leant back and pushed his hair out of his face and smiled softly.

“She’s alright as she can be. The doctor said she can't walk any more because it’s to strenuous on her lungs, so she’s stuck in that damn chair from now on. Dad’s home for good now too, so that’s cheered her up massively. Eased the pressure on us a bit too I guess... but yeah, that will be nice! As soon as she’s perked up a bit I’ll let you know.”

“That’s great, I’m glad your dad’s back. That will make it so much easier for you now. Oh! So we’ve got a performance on the 28th next month! Do you think your mum will want to see it? I can get her and whoever brings her free tickets to it! It’s the Nutcracker this time; her favourite, right?”

“...Yeah it is, you remembered?”

“Of course I remembered!” she laughed loudly at his dumbfounded expression.

“I can take her! Yeah she would love that Win, thank you.” His face flushed and he looked down back at his work.

They carried on their idle conversation.

“All done!” He said, slapping her metal knee. He turned his back to give her some privacy so she could get dressed. Winry stood up and grabbed her legging. Before she put them on, she examined her leg.

Raising up onto her toes, she grinned at Edwards craftsmanship. It felt better than before she broke it.

“Oh I can’t wait to get dancing again!” she said excitedly.

Edward turned around. “When are yo-" his jaw dropped. There was Winry, still only dressed in her top and knickers, bent over while shoving her foot into one of the legs of her leggings.

Snoopy was judging him harshly right now as he stared at her rear. He swallowed thickly and span around, trying to think of something to calm himself.

“What was that Ed? I didn’t catch what you said.” Winry said, standing right next to him. He jumped slightly and felt his face grow hot.

“Uh w-when are you dancing next.?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Tomorrow after lunch, but I promise I’ll go easy to make sure everything’s okay. Rockbell honour!” she made a cross over her heart with her finger and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

“Sure , I believe you, you big liar. You’ll go straight in for the big moves without even thinking of all the hard work I do for yo-" he was cut off by Winrys lips pecking him on his cheek.

“Thank you Ed. I have to go but we should hang out soon! You’ll turn into a hermit before you know it otherwise.”

“Huh?” his mouth hung open in a daze from the feel of her lips on his cheek. He watched her wave as she went through the door and wearily returned the wave to no one.

\---

“Oh my god you snogged him, why am I only just hearing about this?!” Paninya screeched excitedly.

“No! I just gave him a kiss on the cheek, that’s all!” Winry mumbled into her hands. They were getting ready for a practice run of the upcoming performance, the Nutcracker. Winry was just about done getting dressed the Sugar Plum Fairy and was waiting for Paninya to finish getting into her outfit to play the Nutcracker.

“It happened yesterday that’s why and because nothing happened so I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.” Winry stood up and walked to her locker to retrieve her shoes, trying to block out the teasing of her best friend. When she opened the locker door, she paused.  
There was a note attached to her shoe bag. She pulled the note off and opened it to read.

‘ ** _You would be pretty useless without these. As thanks, you can get the bill when we go for coffee some time._**.’

Winry blinked and re read the hand written note several times before it registered. She had left her shoe bag at the workshop yesterday and Ed must have dropped it by for her earlier without her knowing. She felt her face heat up and a warmth spread through her chest.

“Hey can you do my zi- uh you okay Win?” Paninya asked, drawing her attention away from the note.

“I’m feeling fantastic Pan!” she replied with a beaming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward gazed blankly at the book held loosely in his hand. He had tried reading the same paragraph for the last half an hour but still it had yet to sink in. He was waiting for his mothers chemotherapy session to finish. She had closed her eyes a while ago saying she wanted to have a small nap while the rest of the treatment took place. He hated seeing her like this but was glad she seemed to be responding well to the chemo this time around. He looked up at the nurse who quietly approached them.

“Well Mrs Elric, looks like you’re all done for the day.” She nurse put her hand on Trisha’s shoulder and the older woman opened her eyes and smiled gently.

“Thanks Mandy, you ladies are the best here. Ed dear, can you go get my prescription please?” she nodded her head towards the nurses station. Edward shoved the book in his bag and stood up stiffly, off to do as asked. By the time they had finished and were out of the hospital, Trisha had started talking animatedly.

“Ed dear, if you have time, can we go to the cafe on the corner? You know the one with the ivy over the entrance, I love it there.” She looked over her shoulder at her eldest son with the question. Ed pushed her wheelchair to the traffic lights and laughed when Trisha presses the button before he could.

“You’re such a child sometimes!” He shoved her hand out of the way and button bashed the crossing switch. They laughed loudly, oblivious to people watching them.

“Edward? Mrs Elric?”

Edward inhaled some of his own spit and started choking while Trisha gasped and waved at the new comer. Winry was stood grinning widely at Ed who was still hacking up a lung loudly and then walked over to Trisha.

“Hello sweetheart, how’re you doing? Is your grandmother well?” Trisha asked, taking hold of the younger girls hand and giving it a weak squeeze. Winry smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze back. The pedestrian crossing sounded off and she let go; pushing Ed gently out of the way so she could push the chair across the road. Ed followed closely behind Winry.

“Oh we’re fine! I was getting some shopping, it’s granny’s birthday tomorrow so I was going to make a cake. You’re welcome to come around if you want, you all are! I was just going to surprise her with just this it but it would be better if guys came! I’m sure she would love it if you could.”

“That sounds wonderful dear, doesn’t it Ed. We’ll be sure to come, what time should we get there for?”

The three made their way to the café through Ed’s quiet directions, not wanting to interrupt the two women. His mother loved Winry to the point where strangers would think she was her daughter because of how much she doted on her. Ever since Trisha found out what Winry had done nearly 4 years ago, she was determined to smother her with affection. She would always want to go watch Winry performances and rehearsals, admiring the young woman to persevere with her passion even though she lost her leg while she was young. Edward watched Winry walk for a second, evaluating her gate and making sure she hadn’t done anything to her Automail in the space of a week. It wasn’t unusual.

His eyes went up from her leg and settled on the side of her face, lingering there far to long to watch her smile and laugh with his mother.

“We’re here. You uh... you coming in with us Win?” He spoke up, his heart pounding in his chest in hope. Winry looked up at the sign and sighed sadly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t today. I really need to get back and get started while granny’s out for the afternoon. What about next time?” Winry looked directly into his eyes and held his gaze firmly. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“...Yeah! Sure thing. Just text me when you’re free.” Ed croaked out.

“We’ll see you tomorrow for the surprise, get home safe.” Trisha pulled Winry down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Winry straightened up and gave Edward a look he couldn’t quite decipher and before he knew it the look had been replaced with a bright smile. She gave a wave and walked off, leaving them to go inside Trisha’s favourite cafe.

* * *

“Dad said you and mum were gone a long time yesterday. Was everything alright? Mum wasn’t sick was she?” Alphonse asked his older brother who in return avoided eye contact.

“Mum was fine. We went to a cafe after the hospital is all. Hand me the oil from the top shelf over there.” Ed waved his hand behind himself in the general direction of where it was. Alphonse walked over and fetched it for him but before Ed could take it from him, Al drew it back just outside his reach.

“Mum told me you met Winry on your way there.”

“…So what if we did.”

“Soooooo I was wondering if you asked her to join you...or not as the case normally is.”

“I did and she said she couldn’t. Nothing more to it.” Came the snipped reply.

“You’re being awfully snide brother.”

Edward sighed and threw a cloth he was using to try and clean a sheet of metal. He leant back heavily in his work chair and looked up at his little brother with a withered look.

“Fine. I was disappointed she didn’t come in with us. But we’re seeing h- them later today so no big deal, right? Now give me the oil for fucks sake, I need to sort out this elbow joint before we go.” He snatched the can out of Alphonse’ hand who just smirked at him.

“God you’re always moody when it comes to Winry. So prissy.” He shoved Edwards shoulder roughly and then ran out the door towards the entrance of the shop.

“Little shit!” Edward shouted as loudly as he could after him.

“Such a little shit.”

* * *

“Stop panicking mum, we're 5 minutes early.”

“I’m just worried I won’t be able to stay long. You know I always get sick at the worst moments...”

“You’ll be fine dear, and even if you are they’ll be more than understanding. They’re a good sort.” Hohenheim bent over and gave Trisha a kiss on the crown of her head. He straightened up and then knocked firmly on green front door. It was a large house in the suburbs, a large lawn and a wrap around porch with pretty windows. The first time Edward saw the house he always pictured it being in an episode of Desperate Housewives. Not that he would tell anyone he watched the show religiously, no... that was his secret. The door opened and there stood Pinako with a surprised look across her face.

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” they all said in somewhat awkward unison. She smiled widely, and welcomed them all inside.

“Well now this truly is a surprise, how did you find out it was my birthday then. I’m usually good at keeping it a secret.” She chuckled.

“A little bird invited us yesterday. I hope that’s okay, we can go if you like? After you open your present of course!” Trisha laughed. She trembled and started coughing into her hand and Alphonse was there as quick as a flash, handing her a hanky. She took it gratefully and wiped her mouth. Pinako patted her forearm and nodded towards the lounge.

“Nonsense, come in and get comfortable. I’m sure one of your boys will help Winry with the tea and cake she was preparing to bring in.”

“Ed can!” Alphonse and Trisha both said quickly at the same time, slyly looking at the golden haired man. Edward gave them a mock betrayed look and walked towards the kitchen as they went the other way. On his approach, he could hear the kettle boiling.

Winry was half humming and singing.

When he got there he saw she was moving along to a song on the radio, oblivious to his presence. He could see why she was highly respected in the performing arts, even just bopping along she made it look effortless. He cleared his throat.

“Hey Winry.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned.

“Hey Ed, I’ve just finished putting on the last of the icing on the cake. Come look!” she beckoned him over. As he reached her he whistled.

“Now that looks more realistic than an actual wrench, what the hell... thats so clever! You sure it’s a cake?” he laughed when Winry gently smacked his arm.

“Yes I started it yesterday! This is why I couldn’t join you and you mum yesterday. It’s taken me this long to do!”

“Well you’ve out done yourself. You could be a professional cake maker!” he reached over to the kettle and poured the hot water into the china pot to brew the tea.

“I did want to go in with you. Yesterday I mean. I _really_ wanted to with you.” Winry muttered looking down at the cake, fussing over small problems that weren’t there. He could feel his heart begin to hammer against his chest, afraid she could hear it he asked.

“Well instead of coffee...would you like to go f-for dinner on Friday? ...Just you and me...like a date?”

“Yes!”

They bother looked at each other, faces as red as tomatoes. Edward was in shock, she had said yes! And very quickly too. He was about to ask what time suited her when Alphonse came into the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? You were taking a while, need a hand?” Winry and Edward started yammering away, both saying different things to try and defend themselves as to why they had taken so long. Alphonse rolled his eyes and walked to take the tray of tea and mugs into the lounge.

“You two are such losers sometimes. Just wait till I tell Mei about this latest interaction.” And before they could say anymore, he was gone. Winry started to laughed and picked up the cake.

“Come on, let’s eat!”

* * *

Edward stood in front of his bathroom mirror, slowly running the razor along his jaw. He hated to admit it but he was preening himself. He had a long bath to soak off all of the grime from a hard days work and attempted to soften his calloused hands. He had cut and cleaned his nails and properly dried his hair. He rinsed off his face and patted himself dry with the towel before stepping back to take in his appearance in the small mirror; much better.

He hadn’t been on a date in years and the nerves we building up rapidly. His first and only girlfriend had been someone he met through his best friend, Ling. Her name was Noah Thomas and at the time when they were 16, everything had been great; they fooled around and had a good time. It didn’t last though, he wasn’t committed enough to the relationship and she grew tired of waiting for more. Eventually they ended it on amicable terms and went their separate ways.

Now he was 22 and hadn’t been with anyone since Noah. It was definitely safe to say he was bricking it.

His phone began vibrating on the windowsill and he checked it. Alphonse had text him to wish him luck for the evening.

**‘Good luck brother. Even though you don’t have my good looks and charm I’m sure do alright!’**

Edward shoved his phone into his back pocket and walked out of the bathroom to get changed. When he was 19 he had moved out into a spacious flat which as soon as he saw it, he knew he wanted.

It had a wide window overlooking the park across the road, a large spacious living area and kitchen and a bedroom in the back with a bathroom next to it. It was homely and had pictures of his family and from when he went travelling for a year covering the walls. He had made a custom work bench and had put it in front of the window, littered across the bench, and stuck to some of the window itself were diagrams, ideas and documents.

He never had been neat when working.

_‘I wonder if Winry would like it here’_

He found himself thinking that a lot lately, even before he _bravely_ asked her out for dinner. Would she like what he was wearing, would she like the restaurant he was going to take her to, would she like his company outside of a work type environment. He pulled a black shirt out of his wardrobe and slipped into it, as he did the buttons up he felt himself smile.

He couldn’t wait to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I’m baaaaack lol not the longest chapter but here it is!

As soon as the Elrics had left, Winry sprinted up to her room and launched at her phone. She had to call Paninya immediately. She sat on the edge of her bed bouncing up and down with excitement and a bit of disbelief that her best friend was taking so long to answer.

“Hey Win, what’s u-”

“Edward asked me out for dinner Friday and I said yes, I’m going on a date!” 

“Ohh my god girl tell me _everything_!”  
  


* * *

  
Winry stood by the front door waiting for Edward to arrive. She kept glancing in the hallway mirror, making the last few adjustments on her hair and makeup when Pinako walked into the hallway.

“You look lovely dear, I’m sure he won’t be able to take his eyes off of you” She said warmly before her face hardened. “He _better_ keep his hands to himself though if he knows what’s good for him.” Winry laughed at her whole she patted at her light blue dress, getting any wrinkles out. She knew her granny was only joking but she secretly found herself hoping he wouldn’t keep his hands to himself, at least not entirely.

She heard a deep hum of a car stop outside the house and turn off. Winry swallowed nervously when she heard the slam of a door and footsteps steadily approach the front door. When the door was knocked, Winry turned and looked at her grandmother.

“Wish me luck!”  
  


* * *

  
“I...I hope you like Xingese food, my friend owns a restaurant and he said he would spoil us if we went. Is that okay?” Ed asked nervously as he drove, not taking his eyes off the road. Winry nodded her head excitedly.

“I _love_ Xingese food, how exciting! Where is it? What’s the place like?” 

“It’s in the city centre, about 15 minutes away. It’s a family restaurant called Yao, real traditional looking place. He’s the owner and head chef.” He replied simply. Winry was glad to see that even though they were going on a date, he wasn’t acting completely different. She had been on a couple if dates which turned into nothing simply because once they had managed to get a date out of her, they showed their true nature; generally for the worse, especially if they saw her leg. After a while of idle conversation, Ed slowed the car down and pulled into a parking lot. When he turned the engine off, he stepped out and went around to help Winry out of the low car. 

“Let’s get in there then, shall we?” Winry took the arm he had offered her and smiled up at him. She couldn’t believe how charming he was being, it made her heart flutter. They walked in comfortable silence to the entrance of the restaurant and a petite girl greeted them excitedly. As she and Ed spoke, Winry took in the girls appearance. She was very pretty, her eyes were a lovely dark almond colour which really stood out, her hair was twisted in two looping plaits each side of her head and she wore a very elegant pink dress. The main thing she noticed was how small the girl was, Winry wasn’t that tall herself but the girl only just came up to her shoulders!

  
“Winry, this is Mei. Mei, Winry.”

  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Winry! My brother owns the restaurant and we hope you both have a lovely evening, please follow me!” She spoke with a slight accent but it was hardly noticeable compared to the bright smile she gave them as she made to follow her. The restaurant was surprisingly small but completely filled with customers, she couldn’t believe that Ed had managed to reserve a table here. The couple were lead over to a booth and seated themselves opposite each other with nervous smiles. They ordered their drinks and Mei smiled saying that she would be right back. Winry tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shifted so she could take off her coat. When she placed it beside her she turned her attention back to Ed who was looking at her with a fixed gaze.

“What is-“

“You look beautiful.” As he said those three words she could see his face turn dark with a blush. She was about to reply when two glasses were placed on the table before them.

  
“Edward my friend, good to see you again!” Winry smiled as she watched Edward shake hands with the tall man. He had a white chefs jacket on and a wide welcoming smile graced his handsome features.

“You must be Winry, Eddy doesn’t stop talking about you! I owe him a lot so please; order what ever you want, it’s on the house this evening as my treat!” He clapped Ed on the shoulder and after nodding Mei over he disappeared back into the kitchen. They ordered a hefty amount and kept a menu in case they wanted anything else later on.

“So _Eddy_ , he owes you a lot?” Winry mixed the ice into her drink absentmindedly as she leant in towards Ed. Edward put down his glass _and_ sighed in exasperation.

“I _knew_ you wouldn’t let that name go. Yeah, his partner got burned so bad by an oil fire that they had to remove her arm. They had just started up the restaurant too so money was tight but I made her an arm anyway.” He coughed gruffly under Winry’s scrutiny.

“You really are just a big old softie, aren’t you?” She laughed when Ed spluttered. “No really Ed, not just anyone would do that. You’re an extremely kind person, thank you.” She reached over took his hand in hers, her heart pounding. Ed moved his fingers so they laced through hers and gently squeezed, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a small circle. 

“Yeah well just don’t tell anyone, I have an image to uphold” he said with a wink. As Winry laughed at his silly antics, Mei arrived with a mass amount of food and placed it down in front of the couple. The evening passed quickly, with laughter and flirting. Winry was giddy with happiness over how well everything was going and after sitting and stuffing their faces, they realise it was probably time to get going. 

Ed quickly dragged Winry to the kitchen doors and half opened one.

“Hey Ling, we’re off now. Just wanted to say thanks man, the food was great” Ling looked over from the stove and shouted at a passing trainee to fry the rice. He made his way over to his friend and clapped Edward hard on his shoulder with a grin.

“Any time my friend! I have to feed you, in hopes you’ll grow a few inches taller ahaha I’m joking of course!” he looked at Winry and said, “I’m not joking" 

“You’re a funny guy Ling...” Edwards eyebrow twitched as he held a fake smile on his face.

“I’m hilarious.” He replied seriously. He clapped his hands together suddenly and looked between them.

“I’m glad to have met and fed you Winry, it had been a pleasure! Now then, I have to get back to work or else Lan Fan might sack me!”

Once they had all said their good byes Edward and Winry left the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

  
An hour later, after going for a small walk around the local park, Edward pulled up outside the Rockbell household and turned the car off. Winry could see he was acting nervous and she felt the excitement grow inside her stomach as butterflies danced around. She undid her seatbelt and shifted in the seat so she was facing him more directly.

“Thank you for the best date I’ve ever had."

“It was my ple-wait seriously? The best?” he seemed shocked.

“Well...yeah. I’ve only gone on a couple before and they all turned into right weirdos. You’ve been amazing Edward Elric.” 

“That’s sad.” He said bluntly.

She slapped his arm lightly with a small huff. “Ugh, maybe I spoke to soon huh?”

Edward chuckled and bent forward towards his date, stopping just before his lips made contact with hers. Winrys eyes had caught him in her trap and he found himself unable to look away. 

He didn’t want to look away.

“Can I kiss you?”

Winry felt her face heat up and said sighed quietly, “Yeah."

She felt her skin prickle as his lips pressed against hers; she was finally being kissed by Edward Elric! It was only a couple of seconds long but when he pulled away, Winry couldn’t help but grin wildly at him.

“Well Mr Elric, I hope you’re going to walk me to my door like a proper gentleman.”

He snorted. He got out of the car and for the last time that evening, Edward Eric opened the car door and helped Winry out. The dancer laced her arm through his and leant her head against his shoulder as the couple slowly made their way up the path. When they reached the front door Winry let go of Edwards arm with a wistful sigh.

“So... did you want to go out again some time?” Winry asked hopefully. 

“I would really like that Win.” He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her again. Winry closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and was pleasantly surprised that when she opened her mouth he deepened the kiss. She didn’t know how long they made out in the dark on her porch but when she felt her back protesting at the door handle jabbing her, she broke away.

“That. That was good. Very good, but I need to go inside” She said breathlessly.

“Alright then... I’ll call you but I’ll see you Monday anyway.” He stepped back away from her.

“Y-you will?” she stuttered out to him as he walked away.

“You have a check-up at ten, remember?” he laughed as he opened the door to his car. He watched her fumble with the front door before it opened and Winry turned to wave him goodbye. 

“Bye Ed”

“See you later Win” he called from his open window. When he had driven off and turned out of sight, Winry shut the front door with a smile and placed her back against it as she reached down to undo her light blue heals.

She couldn’t wait for Monday.


End file.
